Babysitting
by Panganort
Summary: "What could possibly go wrong?" : One of the worst questions known to mankind. This is my first Fanfic, sorry if it's bad!
1. What could possibly go wrong?

**OK. So this is my first Fanfic. EVER! So please don't leave any mean comments. Sorry if you don't fully understand, English is** _not _**my first language! Please Review! And if you like, you can give me tips on how to make this better!**

**I got this idea at this theme park today after my baby sister started going CRAZY for a drink I don't think babies should even drink.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own IMAA! I only own the plot, Kelly and Katherine!**

* * *

><p>"What could possibly go wrong?" A certain Genius-Billionaire asked. That question was not very smart for a genius to ask.<p>

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang in the Rhodes' household.

"I'll get it!" Rhodey informed his mom.

When he got to the door, his neighbour, Kelly was standing in front of the door with a one and a half year old holding her hand.

"Can I please speak to your mother?" She asked.

"Sure, gimme a sec. MOM!" Rhodey yelled really loudly, so loud that the baby, Katherine, started laughing.

"Yes Bubby?" Now it was Kelly's turn to laugh.

"Kelly wants to speak with you!"

"Yes honey?" Roberta inquired.

"I'm sorry for not asking earlier, but my parent's and I are going on a cruise and we were wondering if you guys could watch Kath for the next month. So do you mind?" Kelly asked sweetly.

"Of course not! She's welcome anytime!"

"Ok bye! And here's some instructions regarding her needs and stuff like that." Kelly handed Roberta a piece of paper as she left to her car.

~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~

SMASH!

Rhodey rushed to where the noise came from, and there was glass everywhere in the living room.

"OH MY GOSH TONY!" Rhodey called for backup.

"I'm here. What happened?" ran in, almost tripping over a tiny stool.

"Kathy happened." Rhodey explained as if it were obvious.

"Right."

"What could possibly go wrong?!" Rhodey mimicked Tony in a super weird voice which caused Tony mentally slap himself.

This is going to be the longest two weeks EVER.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Should I continue it? Should I write more? If you have any ideas, please give them to me! I have literally nothing to do and it's Summer Vacation! Please tell me what you think of it.<strong>


	2. What's an 'Amina?

**So here's the next chapter. Sorrynif it's bad, I just woke up and I still had this idea from yesterday so this was born.**

**Just so you know, 'Amina' in this story means 'Drink' as I heve comprehended from my little sister's so-called language and according to my knowledge, not a real word.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IMAA! **

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do? Mum's gonna kill us! This is her favourite vase!" Rhodey complained while cleaning up the glass.<p>

"We could um...stick it back together." Tony suggested.

"Tony, you know for a genius you can be quite stupid. Right?"

"You have no idea."

"Be thankful we have two weeks to fix this since mum's gone for these two weeks."

After Tony and Rhodey finished talking about what they could do (and cleaning the glass), they decided to do something that was actually entertaining for once, they didn't really have a choice with a baby around so they called Pepper to see if she wanted to help them take Kath to the amusement park.

~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~

"Wow! I'm thirsty!" Pepper sighed after she went on what would be classified as the most scary ride in the whole park.

"So what do you want miss?" The guy at the store asked.

"AlargeCokewithlotsofextraicesomechipswithlesssaltandnuggets." Pepper said a bit too quickly.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that again? But slower?" He asked while her two best friends laughed, leaving the baby confused.

"I sssaaaaiiiidddddd, aaaaa llllaaaaarrrrrgggggeeeee CCCCCoooookkkkkeeeeee wwwwiiiitttthhhhh llllooootttttsssss oooooffffff eeeeexxxxtttttrrrrrraaaaa iiiiicccceeeeee, ssssoooommmmeeeeee ccccchhhhhiiiipppppsssssss wwwwwiiiiittttthhhhh llleeeesssss ssssaaaallllttttt aaaannnndddd nnnnuuuuggggggggggggggeeeeettttttsssss." She tried. At this point Tony and Rhodey were on the verge of laughing their heads off.

"I'm sincerely sorry but could you repeat that once more? A bit faster?" He questioned, irritated. Never has an order been so complicated for him.

"I'll order." Tony stated while regaining his balance as he almost fell over a few moments ago,

And so he repeated the order for his dear red-headed friend.

"She said 'A large Coke with lots of extra ice, some chips with less salt and nuggets' do you understand?" Tony asked.

"Yes, thank you, that is a very complicated order. That would be ten dollars." The evil register dude said.

After Pepper paid the money, got the food, shared it with her friends, they set off once again.

"AMINA!" Katherine screamed when she saw Pepper's drink.

"What?" Rhodey asked, confused.

"I don't know, maybe she wants food? To go on the carousel?" Tony offered.

~~~~~~Timeskip to after the Carousel ride~~~~~~

"AMINAAAAA!" Kath practically screeched at Pepper, who jumped at the unexpected screech.

"What do you want!?" Pepper asked while pinching her cheeks.

"AAAMMMMIIIINNNAAAAA"

"The baby Ferris wheel maybe?" Rhodey suggested.

As they walked to the Ferris wheel, they debated who would go on with Kath. Despite his genius brains, Tony lost and was forced to go on with Kath.

When they got on, Kathy screamed with joy, which made Tony think that 'Amina' meant 'Ferris wheel' in baby language.

"Hahaha! Look at that boy! He's such a baby!" A little boy, around the age of six pointed at Tony while laughing.

"Carl!" His mother scolded, "It is not nice to point and laugh at people! He's not being a baby! He's going on with a little baby!"

"Oh, no more pointing and laughing." The boy promised while 'drawing' a cross on his chest with his finger.

"At least Tony helped teach a child." Rhodey commented and shrugged at what he saw.

While the ride pulled to a stop, Tony looked like a soldier who just came back from war and was able to return to his family minus the cuts, scars and nasty things. In other words he was happy.

Little did he know, 'Amina' was certainly not the Ferris wheel. They were walking past a stand that sold drinks when...

"AAAAMMMMMIIIIIIIINNNNAAAAAAAAAA" Kathy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You know what? I think she needs a drink." Rhodey stated.

He bought her a small cup of water and while he handed it to her, she said...

"Amina!" Kathy happily said and reached for the small cup.

"So THATS what an "Amina" thing is!" Pepper realised.

They had solved the first mystery of Kathy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! Please give me any ideas or I'll just have to use my sister as a resource (Hehehe I'm an evil sister XP).<strong>

**Please tell me what you think of this!**


	3. Used to this?

**So this is my...3rd update for this story! I hope you guys are enjoying this! I wrote this on the train so it might not be that good, I was feeling VERY drowsy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish**

* * *

><p>Later on that day, at around six in the evening, they decided that they needed to eat, then they would watch the fireworks then go home.<p>

The two words to describe the second part of the idea? BAD IDEA

During the whole thing, the BOOM's and BANG's scared poor little Katherine, which resulted in her bawling her eyes out on Rhodey, so Tony offered to carry her for a while. That was not a good decision, as Kath eventually vomited on Tony.

"OH MY GOD WHY ARE MY SHOULDERS WET?!" He screamed,

"Shhhh!" People around him hissed.

"Pepper! Rhodey!" He lowered his voice into a whisper, "What did she do on my shoulder?" He turned around.

"Hahahaha!" Pepper burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, "S-she vomited o-on you!"

"Why me?!" Tony wailed.

"You offered to carry her. DUH!" Rhodey said as if Tony was blind.

"You know what? I'll hold her, and we should go home. She doesn't like to noise!" Pepper told them matter-of-factly.

Tony and Rhodey got up and ran to the bus stop, Pepper not too far behind.

The second they got there, the bus took off.

Tony got down on his knees and looked up to the sky, "WHHHYYYY?!"

Suddenly, it stared to rain heavily and there was a thunderous noise. The sudden noise startled Tony and made him jump.

"Guys this is NOT funny!" A drenched Tony scolded his two friends and the baby, who were laughing at him.

~~~~~~Timeskip to when they get back to Rhodey's house~~~~~~

"The worst ride EVER!" Tony sighed. Kath had been crawling over from Pepper's lap to Tony's then Rhodey and back over and over again, and sometimes she would want to be held, and when one of them held her, she would squirm and try to escape, causing the person to let go.

"You'll have to start getting used to this." The only one who didn't mind, Pepper, said.

"At least you're used to it! You have lots of baby cousins!" Rhodey complained.

That's when they decided that they all had to start getting used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Poor Tony! I always get puked on :( Thanks a LOT Melody! Please review!<strong>


	4. Why?

**I just randomly thought of this so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IIIII DDDDDOOOOOO NNNNNOOOOOTTTTTT OOOOOWWWWWNNNNNN IIIIIMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>"Why?" Kath asked<p>

"Because you can't!" Tony explained. He was getting annoyed, they had been talking about Kath following him into the armoury without mentioning Iron Man and all Kath would say was "Why?".

"Why?"

"Just be a good girl and go to Rhodey!"

"No! Why?"

"Just listen to me! Go to Rhodey!" Now Tony was on the verge of exploding.

"I want Peppa!"

"It's Pepper not Peppa!"

"Why?"

"There is no 'why?' to why her name is Pepper!"

"Why?"

"You know what? I'll call Pepper if you promise to stay with her and Rhodey!"

"Ok!"

Tony mentally thanked the heavens that she said something besides 'Why?' As he dialled Pepper's number.

"Hello?" Pepper was on the other end of the line.

"Hey Pep! Can you come over? Kath said she's gonna follow me into the armoury if you don't come and we don't really want her to find out that I'm Nam Nori." (A/N: That's Iron Man backwards)

"What about Rhodey?"

"She wants you."

"Well, ok! See you in ten!"

He hung up and sighed. The longest two weeks ever were here and it was only the start of the second DAY.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm bored, so whoever guesses how old I am gets a prize in the next update!<strong>


	5. Tantrums

**As I said in the last (?) update, whoever guessed my age would bet a prize. So SILVERPEDALS1402! You get a billion (virtual and invisible) dollars with the Iron Man and Captain America duck (on the pic for this story) and lots of Ice Cream! I hope you like it.** **And just to be sure, it is 12 not 13 :).**

**So here's the next chappie! If it's bad, I am sorry! But I just write as I go, I don't really plan anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IMAA blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p>"WHERE'S PEPPA?!" Kathy screamed at the top of her lungs, she was throwing a tantrum while Tony and Rhodey were clueless as to what to do.<p>

"She's coming, just behave." Rhodey tried in a soothing tone.

"I WANT PEPPA! NOW!"

"Just wait, she can't just teleport from the middle of nowhere." Tony told her.

"I WANT PEPPA! NOW! OR I WILL BREAK THIS PILLOW!" She screamed yet again, she had a good vocabulary for a one and a half year old.

"Do not break that pillow! Do you want a spanking?" Rhodey asked threateningly.

"NO! .PEEEEPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shrieked Katherine, tears streaming down her face.

" .God! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT WAIT MEANS?!" Tony yelled back as he just lost his temper. Now Rhodey had two raging people beside him.

DING DONG!

"Finally!" Rhodey cried happily as he ran to the door, only to find a pizza guy standing at the door.

"What in the world?" He muttered.

"Here's your order for uhhhh one Hawaiian pizza and one Pepperoni pizza." guy stated.

"I didn't order that."

"We made it, NOW PAY UP!"

"Ok!Ok!" Rhodey surrendered as he grabbed Tony's wallet.

"Here."

"Thank you. Have a great day."

" HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE A GRAT DAY WHEN THERE ARE TWO RAGING PEOPLE AND THIS WEIRD PIZZA DELIVERY GUY AT MY DOOR DEMANDING MONEY?!" But by then the delivery guy had already drove off.

As Rhodey slammed the door, Pepper was just around the corner.

DING DONG!

"YOU BETTER BE PEPPER POTTS! OR ELSE!" Rhodey yelled, annoyed.

"Yeah, it's me." Said a voice he was certain that belonged to the person they were all waiting for.

"Hey Kath, Pepper's here!" Rhodey called from the door.

She let out a squeal of joy then jumped on Pepper, causing her to fall backwards and made Tony and Rhodey laugh.

"Pepper! Thank goodness you're here! She was having a huge tantrum just now!" Tony informed Pepper.

"And I thought for a second Tony would turn into the hulk!" Rhodey chuckled, earning a death glare from his best friend.

"So what now?" Pepper asked the boys.

"I want to eat!" Kathy said as she wiggled around happily.

"Pizza?" Rhodey suggested. "This creepy delivery gut demanded I pay so here they are,

"Yummy!" Pepper exclaimed.

So Pepper was the answer to Kathy's first tantrum (that they experienced).

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Please review! And I'm doing the sequel to Tease Tony Tuesday soon (Today or Tomorrow)! It's called (courtesy or SilverPedals1402, thanks for the idea, btw) Poke Pepper Parade! So I can put you in it if you want. You just have to say if you're the really brave type who teases people (in a friendly way) easily or you're shy and you do something then admit it like, two seconds after.<strong>


	6. Baby Food Is Gross!

**Just a quick update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Not even the house I'm in right now!**

* * *

><p>Dinner soon came, and Team Iron Man had a hard time feeding their little visitor.<p>

"Just one? Please!?" Tony asked.

"No!"

"Ugh, what do I have to do?"

"Eat!" Kathy answered.

"Come on Tony! Just one!" Pepper cheered.

"It looks like...waste..." He complained.

"Just do it Tony!" Rhodey demanded.

After a lot more nagging, Tony finally agreed.

"BLEAGHHHH! What the heck is this?!" Tony spat.

"It says "beef with tomatoes and carrots", genius!" Rhodey retorted teasingly.

"Well it tastes like sh-" he began, only to get his mouth covered by Pepper's hand.

"Not in front of a baby!" She scolded.

"Kathy, now eat your food." Rhodey said.

"Ok!" She said cheerfully.

"Well I am NEVER going to do that again!" Tony huffed (while he went to wash his mouth and possibly boil his lips).

After half an hour of pure agony for the three teenagers, Katherine finally finished her dinner. Then she demanded to play hide and seek...and have a piggy back ride...and to play tag...and to play with Tony's phone (and unintentionally destroy it).

An hour later, while they were watching Snow White (since Kathy had a tantrum) Kathy yawned.

"You must be tired." Pepper said and she nodded.

"I'll go home now..." She continued as she picked up her shoulder bag.

Soon enough, the little monster fell asleep in Tony's arms.

"Now what?" Tony whined because he couldn't move (because if he did, Kath would wake up and shriek).

"You sleep on the couch, dummy!" Rhodey replied.

"Like I didn't know that." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Tony looked down at the toddler asleep in his arms. He had to admit, she was pretty cute when she was calm (and sleeping).

* * *

><p><strong>I'd give you guys a few more chappies but unfortunately, if I don't sleep soon, my parents are gonna kill meh.<strong>

**Panganort out.**


	7. A weird phone call

**I honestly have no idea what the second half of this story is, I just felt like making it weird because I have never actually seen a one and a half year old baby tale a phone call.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA! Meh.**

* * *

><p>"Where's Mummy?" Kathy asked.<p>

"Some place on earth, I guess." Tony muttered while fixing a smashed light bulb (that the baby somehow managed to break).

"Daddy?"

"Same."

"Kelly?"

"Somewhere."

So while Tony was tinkering with the lights, Kath was playing with some old toys Rhodey found in the basement. The bell rang and Rhodey was behind the door. Kath immediately ran to the door while bumping into the ladder, causing Tony to land on his butt.

"Hey! What was that for?" He complained.

"Yay! Wodey's home!" She exclaimed happily as 'Wodey' picker her up.

"Have you been naughty?" He asked.

"No!"

"Yes she has," Tony corrected, "She smashed a bulb and made me plummet to my doom and land on my butt!"

"Dude, chillax, these things happen!" Rhodey explained.

"Where's Mummy, Daddy and Kelly?"

"Some place on earth." Rhodey said.

"Dats what Tony said!"

"How about we call them after he fixes the light?" Rhodey suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Well I'm so sorry that I fell to my doom while trying to help!" Tony shouted sarcastically from the dining room.

~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~

"Hello?" The other end of the line picked up.

"MUMMY!" Katherine yelled so loud that Rhodey and Tomy jumped at the sudden scream.

"Do you want to speak to daddy?" Her mum asked.

"YAY! DADDY!" She squealed, making the two teens jump again.

"Hi cheeky monkey!" Kathy giggled at what her dad said.

"Me want Kelly!" She yelled into the speaker.

"Hello? Kath?" Kelly's voice sounded.

"Yay! Where are you?" She asked.

"Were in Australia!" Kelly answered. "Have you been behaving?"

"Maaaaybe," Kath answered (she learned that from Tony).

"Bye!" Then Kath gave the phone to Rhodey.

"That's how you take a call?" Tony asked, "that's weird."

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like the story so far? Is it good? Bad? Weird? Horrible? Funny?<strong>

**Please Review!**


	8. Make Up And Fainting

**So... have decided to stop being lazy and update this story! I had a writer's block (I get them often).**

**I just came across the horrific discovery that the last few chapters had errors in them (only for one word so I'm not changing it, I accidentally deleted them off the iPad when we had to get it replaced).**

**Oh! Whitney is not evil in this fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IMAA, NOR DO I TECHNICALLY OWN THIS LAPTOP I'M USING RIGHT THIS SECOND!**

* * *

><p>"Can you even babysit?" Rhodey asked.<p>

"Well, can you?" Tony replied, avoiding the question because it was most likely a "No".

"Uh, no."

They spent the rest of the evening tinkering with the Iron Man suits while Whitney and Happy came over to play with Kath because they apparently knew how to babysit.

~~~~~In The Living-room~~~~

"Habby!" Kathy squealed happily. (A/N: Thats how my sister actually says happy, one time she wouldn't stop saying it and it was about midnight then my dad got so angry and slept on the couch.)

"AW YEAH! SHE SAID MY NAME!" Happy exclaimed as he punched the air.

"Habby! Habby! Habby Habby!" She repeated.

"Kath! Calm DOWN!" Whitney scolded because most of the younger kids in the neighbourhood (A/N: If there were any) would be sleeping.

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Bye Whitney and Kath!" Happy called over his shoulder as he went home to do who-knows-what.

Whitney had to stay because she promised to watch the child until Tony and Rhodey were done. She was getting bored, so she decided to be girly with Kath and she started doing make up on both of them.

A while later, both Katherine and Whitney had mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, blush, foundation and such and such on their faces.

~~~~Timeskip to when the boys return~~~~

"We're back!" Tony announced.

"We're right here in the living-room!" Whitney responded.

Tony and Rhodey scurried over to the room to see if Kath had caused any chaos. They were so shocked at the sight in front of them that Tony actually fainted/passed out….

"Good grief! Whats with the….stuff on your faces?" Rhodey asked nervously, he was starting to get light-headed.

"It's make up!" The blonde stated matter-of-factly.

That's how they spent the third evening.

* * *

><p><strong>That's exactly how I feel about make up. My mum tried to put it on me and I fled to my room!<strong>

**Did you like this chapter?**

**I'm SuPeR bOrEd!**

**YoU cAn MaKe A rEqUeSt BeCaUsE i'M bOrEd AnD i FeEl LiKe WrItInG fOr SoMe ReAsOn.**


	9. Abusive Baby

**Yay! Another update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA, blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up Wodey! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Kathy screamed as she jumped on the side of 'Wodey's bed.<p>

"Five more minutes!" He complained.

"Even I can wake up earlier than you!" Tony smirked.

"Whatever!" Rhodey said as he rolled on his side, causing Kath to land on her bottom which made her giggle.

She ran outside to the kitchen, leaving Tony no choice but to follow her and watch her slowly dilapidate the house.

~~~~~Timeskip~~~~

After 3 hours, Rhodey finally got out of bed and walked lazily into the living room.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty!" Tony sarcastically greeted.

"Meh." Rhodey shrugged and went to make some brunch.

As he was eating a piece of toast, Tony came running in, making Rhodey laugh when he fell over.

"Ow."

"Ow?"

"Yeah, ow. Whatever, just save me!"

As if on cue, Kathy burst through the door holding a baseball bat (A/N: So cliché), waving it around while the great hero in a red and yellow suit shrieked again.

Rhodey facepalmed and shook his head, approaching Kathy and holding his hand out, gesturing for her to give him the bat. Instead, the toddler took advantage of the situation and lifted the bat high and hit Rhodey's palm with it.

"EEEEE OWWWW THAT HURTS! AHHH SAVE ME! EEEKKKK AHHHH OWWW" Rhodey screeched, creeping Tony out with the weird noises he made.

Tony raised his eyebrow at the sight of his best friend being 'beat up' by a youngster and laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Rhodey shouted.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm totally dreading school on Monday. I have to stay there for 10 HOURS! No, I do not have detention. I have to go 1 hour early for band, then survive the school day and go to Soccer after school with my school team. That's TEN HOURS! And its gonna be that way for the next 10 weeks.<strong>


End file.
